


Project Element: A Sims 4 Vampire Story

by bustoparadise



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Embedded Images, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Sims, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustoparadise/pseuds/bustoparadise
Summary: Beyond Forgotten Hollow, vampirekind is dwindling. Vladislaus Straud, the first Grand Master vampire, creates Project Element and recruits four fledgling vampires to raise vampire children, create vampire offspring, and spread pro-vampire ideology to the modern world. Abigail Talbot (the social media guru), Nylah Sato (the super-mom), Daphne McAllister (the brains) and Snake Eyes (the brawn) sign up. But humanity doesn't accept change easily. Can Project Element thrive? Or will the mistakes and enemies the Elements make along their way spell their doom?





	1. The Main Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Project Element, or the Four Immortal Siblings Challenge created by @teacup-simmer. (I can’t really call it the Four Immortal Siblings Challenge if they’re not siblings!)

Project Element starts with Vladislaus Straud, the first Grand Master vampire, wanting more vampires in the world.

He’d turn humans himself, of course, but humans tend to be put off by his undead aura and, frankly, he doesn’t understand the modern world and doesn’t want to. He needed four modern, fledgling vampires to sire and train new vampires and bear and raise vampire children. In return, he’d offer free room and board in one of his many mansions and discretionary funds to help the “Elements,” as he calls them, pursue individual projects.

* * *

 

**Abigail Talbot**

Element: Fire—in charge of siring new vampire and bearing vampire children

Traits: Materialistic, Hates Children, Ambitious

Aspiration: Friend of the World

Career: Social Media

Background: Abigail signed on to be the Fire Element to help her social media career. Renting out her womb for a few brats she’s not even going to raise is fine by her if it means living in the lap of luxury. She makes far too much of mortal attachments, in Vlad’s opinion, but she’s young—she’ll learn better. Once she’s a Friend of the World (aka gets the Beloved Trait from completing her Aspiration), Abigail is going to reveal vampirekind to the world. The audacious idea intrigues Vlad. 

* * *

**Nylah Sato**

Element: Water—in charge of parenting and feeding vampire children

Traits: Goofball, Neat, Cheerful

Aspiration: Good Vampire

Background: Nylah was sired by an irresponsible vampire who abandoned her with no knowledge of what she was. Terrified of her craving for blood, she cut herself off from her mortal life. She moved often and worked dead-end jobs to get by, never getting close to anyone. Years ago, Vlad stumbled across her and educated her in vampire lore. Impressed by her cheerful disposition, he remembered her when he created Project Element and offered her the role of Water. Nylah can’t wait to raise a generation of children who will never go through the fear and pain she went through. 

* * *

**Daphne McAllister**

Element: Air—in charge of educating vampire children and new vampires

Traits: Mean, Genius, Loner

Aspiration: Master Vampire

Background: The moment Daphne became a teenager and inherited her vampire powers was one of the best of her life. With her black eyes and fangs, Daphne had to hide from humanity, which suited her fine. Her vampire family rarely calls, since she drove them away with her sharp tongue years ago. All she wants to do is learn, and to do that she needs to be the strongest vampire she can be. She signed on to Project Element for the promise of access to Vlad’s library. She’ll probably be a terrible teacher, but Vlad can’t deny her genius. 

* * *

**Snake Eyes**

Element: Earth—in charge of training new vampires in combat and procuring plasma packs

Traits: Loves the Outdoors, Active, Gloomy

Aspiration: Freelance Botanist

Background: Humans turned into vampires have their human form and a Dark Form; children born of vampires usually aren’t so lucky. Vlad followed legends of the Bat Girl of Granite Falls to find Snake Eyes living deep in the forest. Snake Eyes’ parents were vampires who preyed on campers. Eventually, they were caught by police, who were quite surprised when their suspects burnt up as the sun rose. It’s enough to make anyone gloomy! Snake Eyes jumped at the chance to meet other vampires and start the garden she’s been dreaming of.


	2. A House Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This build is MirnaLynn’s creation, named Vampire Family Victorian on the Sims 4 Gallery!

The exterior of the mansion. 

The side of the house with a pirate ship for the kiddos. 

Snake Eyes’ garden. And the side door that, annoyingly, every visitor seems to treat as the front door no matter how often I try to tell the game differently. Seems like a minor annoyance, but these kind of game glitches get pretty dangerous if you invite over a vampire during the day as I stupidly did a few times. “No, Caleb Vatore! Don’t walk around the side of the house! You’ll burn to death!”

The foyer with, I guess, paintings of all of Vlad’s friends. Of course, none of them are in game, so they’re probably dead now. Aw, poor Vlad.

The living room with the pipe organ no one plays until very late in this challenge! The poor thing was probably so out of tune!

The dining room, which meets all my giant dog statue needs.

You will get to know and love every inch of this kitchen, guys. …Or start hating it a little, like I did.

Cute little hallway that still counts as being protected from the sun, which is super nifty.

The cute little hallway leads to the workout/handiness room.

The basement. So fancy!

A painter’s alcove.

A freaking sauna! With climbing ivy on the walls. Doesn’t seem super healthy, but I guess when you’re a vampire things like spores and mold don’t really matter.

There’s even a coffin room for the vampire traditionalists. (Since none of the main cast are very traditional, Snake Eyes took this room. Hey, it’s better than a tent in the wilds of Granite Falls!)

A children’s bedroom set up for twins.

A study (aka Daphne’s place don’t touch any of her stuff or she’ll cut you).

Abigail took the basement bedroom with the computer in it for her social media career. It’s totally not because the rooms for the babies and toddlers are on the second floor. Nope.

A study area on the second floor set up for twins. 

The adorable nursery.

The adorable…is a toddler nursery a thing? 

Nylah took the room on the second floor to better take care of the wee ones. (Where does Daphne sleep? She uses Dark Meditation to keep herself going because sleep is for the weak!)


	3. Settling In and Going Out

The Elements are dropped off at the mansion before sunset because Abigail wanted to get settled as soon as possible.

The four women sprint into the house as much as anyone can carrying loads of luggage. (Most of which is Abigail’s.)

Vlad stipulated in their contract that Abigail not post any photos of the mansion that could identify where the Elements live. Abigail really regrets not contesting that clause. 

“This place is amazing!” she whispers.

Nylah can’t wait to get started on the first meal of their new home. “Hey, gals, if I make something, is anyone going to vomit it up? Does anyone have that weakness?”

Daphne grunts in reply. All she cares is that they have decent internet. She gets to researching vampires.

“Um, thanks?” Snake Eyes mutters from her work room. “I can eat, I guess. When the sun goes down, I’ll do some finishing so we can get some real plasma.”

“Nylah, step away from the kitchen!” Abigail says. “It’s our first night! We’re going out partying.”

Daphne and Snake Eyes don’t suggest they come along. They don’t look human, so what’s the point?

Nylah can’t resist the lure of karaoke. To Planet Honey Pop! they go!

While Nylah wails along to Fun Tonight, Abigail hunts.

  
  
  
  


Abigail picks her up off the floor. “Woah, hon! How much have you had to drink?” She lays the nameless girl out on the couch, keeps an eye on her until she wakes up, then calls a cab so she can safely get home.

After all, Abigail is a vampire, but she’s not a monster.

After her meal, Abigail sees her idol, Penny Pizzazz, at Planet Honey Pop! For the first time in a while she feels nervous.

“Okay, just breathe, just breathe….” Putting on her biggest smile, she shouts over the karaoke, “Hey, girl, love your channel!”

Penny beams. “Thanks!” She is, of course, totally professional, posing for pics and taking an interest in Abigail’s own channel. Abigail takes notes on how to interact with fans. She’ll have them, some day.

As the night progresses, Abigail runs into blogger Gavin Richards, dish washer Mitchell Kalani, and tech guy J Huntington III. They’re adorable—like the cast of a sitcom.

J and Mitchell are arguing.

“My monogrammed Egyptian towels do not go on the floor, Mitch,” J snaps.

“Dude, it’s a towel! Chill out.”

Gavin rolls his eyes fondly. “Sorry about my roommates. So, you were saying you were new in town?”

“Let me buy you a drink,” Abigail says, resting her hand on his arm.

Gavin looks briefly surprised, then smiles. “I’d like that very much.”

* * *

When she's not singing, Nylah is keeping busy.

“So, lemme guess,” Nylah asks the Potty Mouth 2.0, “you’re a big fan of toilet humour, huh?”


	4. Project Pre-Planning

It takes a few weeks in her new home for Snake Eyes to start feeling comfortable.

She tries to focus on the little things: running on a treadmill instead of racing the sun to make it back to her tent in the woods.

Making her wooden sculptures and planning her garden.

And showers. Beautiful, wonderful, luxurious showers. Hot water instantly! Soaps and shampoos! Not looking over her shoulder to see if any campers caught her!

One day, she finds herself thinking,  _Okay. This might last._

* * *

Master vampires Caleb and Lilith Vatore stop by to greet their new neighbours. The siblings don’t agree with everything Vlad does, but they’ll get to know the Elements before judging Project Element.

  


Nylah and Snake Eyes seem nice enough, but when Daphne outright says, “Ugh, why would you actually want to be like the herd?” Caleb knows he has to watch out for her for the sake of any humans that might wander into Forgotten Hollow.

* * *

You’re supposed to do one thing that scares you every day, they say. So Abigail turns up the heat on Gavin Richards. Time to get a baby from him (not that she tells him this) and get this show on the road!

  
  
  


And she gets what she wants.

“Being a mommy blogger could be fun, right?” she mutters, tossing the positive pregnancy test in the garbage.

* * *

Nylah’s got nine months before her official “caretaker of vampire babies” duty starts. She decides it’s time to get out there and meet some people—and what better way than joining a club? The Good Timers are just what she’s looking for! (Though she makes sure to only join the night meetings. Don’t want to burn up on the car ride to Windenburg, after all!)

  
  
  


* * *

 At a party in Windenburg’s ancient ruins, Abigail is lucky enough to run into one of the biggest personalities in San Myshuno: art critic Diego Lobo.

Abigail knows the value of sucking up, and sets out to be Diego’s bestie.

Every good friendship has its give and take. Sometimes that giving is blood. As long as she takes care of him after she drains him, it all balances!

* * *

Some vampires don’t even bother to make friends with their food.

Their very, very oddly dressed food.

  



	5. Suspicious Minds

“It’s like…I don’t know, Diego,” Abigail muses in Diego Lobo’s fancy apartment one day. “It’s like this child is opening me up to what life has to offer. I look at things differently now. It’s not just me anymore; it’s ‘we’. And by becoming ‘we,’ it’s like I’ve found my true self.”

“Mmhmm,” Diego says. He knows a snow job when he hears it. “How ‘bout me and ‘we’ grab some virgin daiquiris at the bluffs in Windenburg tonight?”

“Oh hells, yeah, that sounds amazing.”

Abigail invites Nylah out to Diego Lobo’s party at the bluffs, where she runs into an old friend.

“Abigail! It’s been…what, five months? Glad to run into you….”

“Likewise, Gavin,” she purrs.

The two catch up.

Abigail is nice enough not to kiss and feed. She singles out Baako Jang for a bite. Nylah flinches, but she can’t exactly tell a pregnant woman not to eat. She stands watch while Abigail drinks her fill. It’s a good reminder to always bring enough plasma packs when they go clubbing.

As the party winds down, Diego pulls Nylah aside. 

“Some day I’m going to find out what’s going on with her,” he says. He’s grinning, but his jaw is clenched. “That’s the fifth person who’s passed out in her presence in the last month.” He rubs his own neck, where bite marks used to be. 

He’s exaggerating. Why would Abigail drink from so many humans when there are plenty of plasma packs at Element Mansion? “Guess she just sweeps people off their feet,” Nylah says, laughing uneasily.


	6. Plasma and Powers

The source of most of Element Mansion’s plasma packs is Snake Eyes. While she waits for her plasma trees to grow, she fishes, looks for frogs, and grabs fruit from the wild plasma fruit trees of Forgotten Hollow.

“You actually like flying around as a bat?” Daphne asks once.

“Um…yeah?” Snake Eyes shrugs, putting another armful of plasma fruit in the fridge. “I’ve always been able to do it, ever since I was little.”

For once, Daphne looks interested in another person. “I read in Volume II of Vampirica that if parents conceive a child as bats, their child will be able to assume bat form automatically.”

Snake Eyes flinches. “Thanks for that, Daph.”

* * *

Daphne isn’t just reading the Encyclopedia Vampirica; she’s also trying to master her powers. Vlad made it pretty clear when he started Project Element that he didn’t want to be disturbed, but the Vatores said they’re always up for a training session.

Daphne doesn’t usually care about social cues, but she cares enough to drink a plasma fruit before knocks on the Vatores’s door to disguise the smell of fresh plasma on her breath.

True to his word, Caleb gives her some training.

It turns out, he also enjoys playing chess. Daphne tries not to show how thrilled she is. A chess partner and a training partner is too good to be true!

Truly, she’ll be the greatest Grand Master vampire ever!

* * *

Well, tonight’s hunt got interesting. Abigail runs into an alien and decides to do some intergalaxy outreach.

  
  
  


Time for a just-drank-from-an-alien selfie! (To her blog, this is simply a shout-out from the Rattlesnake Juice Bar and Restaurant, but Abigail knows the truth.)


End file.
